Just One of Those Days
by tiduscanfly
Summary: When a new, sweet little girlfriend turns out to be more than Optimus bargained for, his fate lies in the hands of X-girlfriend Axel...


I actually wrote this story a long time ago, but I figured I'd post it. Axel is a blue Ferrari my friend Cai came up with. She's got to be my favorite Autobot ^-^. And later on, you'll see me mention Gaybot… he's… well, I didn't make him up… but I refuse to say his "real" name, so… he's the medical officer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down. I st-st-studdered whn you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout. Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me. My best friend Leslie says, "Oh, she's just bein' Miley.""

"You rock, Axel!" Kaitlyn called over the radio. "How'd you know I loved Miley Cyrus?"

"It doesn't take a genius." Axel laughed. Kaitlyn glanced at the CDs that littered the car.

They passed a truck that didn't fir in at all. Red flames leapt across a dark blue exterior. "Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one."

"Shut up, Axel!" Optimus barked.

"My heart, it can't rest 'till then. 'Cause I can't wait to see you again." Axel switched back to Miley. (_**Original Ending**_)

Kaitlyn popped a CD in. "It's six A.M. and I'm wide awake 'casue I can't stop thinkin' 'bout the stuff you were sayin' 'bout me and I. I can't let it slide. The paper's not here yet, the sun's not up, but I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside. I had a one of those dreams that makes it all so clear to me now."

Kaitlyn knew Axel was glaring at Optimus. "What's up with you two?" She asked.

"Nothing." Axel switched to a louder track.

"We can, we can, forget the pain." The speakers blared.

"I know that's not true." Kaitlyn switched the song.

"Shalalalala. Shalalalala. You used to call me your angel. Said I was sent straight down from heaven."

"It is true. Axel growled.

"I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once and a while.

"I know you're lying to me. So spit it out!" Kaitlyn cried.

""And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. My heart will let you go, but I need you to know, I miss you."

"Why won't you take my word for it?!" Axel screeched furiously.

"You used to call me your dreamer. And now I'm living out my dream. Oh how I wish you could see everything that's happening for me."

"SHUT UP!!!" Axel screamed.

"Ummm… that's the CD…" Kaitlyn replied cautiously.

There was a deep rumble, and moments later sharp pieces of… something came flying out of the CD slot.

"Axel!" Kaitlyn gasped. "That was my favorite CD!"

"Find a new one." Axel grumbled.

Kaitlyn took her advice.

"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing. The smiles, the flowers, everything… is gone." Axel flinched. Kaitlyn couldn't tell if it was the song or the fact that Optimus was following them.

"-and I should've been there, in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why."

Then she noticed something.

There was someone with Optimus.

"Who's that?" She hissed.

"His girlfriend." Axel spat.

"You sound unhappy about that. Are you jealous?" She teased.

"Not a chance." The Ferrari retorted. "I just think he has terrible taste." She said, raising her voice so he would hear her.

"You just insulted yourself." Optimus called.

"You USED to have great taste." Axel snarled.

"You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me." Kaitlyn quickly removed the CD. She feared for it's life.

"Oh, Oppy." A sweet, melodic voice rose over the argument. "Don't start this now."

"Sorry, Alianne (alie-ann)." Optimus sighed. "At least you're not quarrelsome." They turned and headed for HQ.

To Kaitlyn's surprise, Axel turned the radio on. "Why do you build me up, build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down, and mess me around? And worst of all, you never call, bay, when you say you will. But I love you still."

"Are you okay, Axel?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No." Axel confessed. "It's Alianne."

"What about her?"

"I used to be everything for Op. It was like nothing else mattered. But then Ali came… and it was like I didn't exist anymore." She pulled over. "Here." Kaitlyn gathered up her things and stepped out onto the curb.


End file.
